


sick day

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaker Nines, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sick Gavin Reed, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: "Gavin was asleep on his desk, head resting on crossed arms. Nines shrugged off his jacket, laying it over Gavin’s shoulders. He’d noticed Gavin shivering earlier...."When Gavin comes into work sick, Nines takes care of him. Featuring Hank 'just date already' Anderson, Connor being cute and perfect, and the answer to the age old question: can androids get sick?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	sick day

“Fuckin’ hell, Reed, you look terrible,” Hank said.

“Says the man wearing a shirt from the 70s,” Gavin said, glaring at Hank.

“Eh. Probably more like the 80s,” Hank responded, untroubled.

Gavin slumped down into his desk chair. He’d woken up feeling exhausted, head pounding. He was also freezing, despite wearing a long sleeve shirt and a jacket. In _June._

But Gavin couldn’t just skip work. That wasn’t how you became captain. That was how, Gavin thought, glancing at Hank, you became Lieutenant. Though, now that Gavin thought about it, Hank hadn’t skipped work in a long time. Not since Connor had become his partner….

“Reed, my office,” Fowler called from across the bullpen. 

Gavin stood up, gripping the back of his chair when a wave of dizziness washed over him. When it passed, Hank was staring at him, eyebrows raised. Gavin steadied himself, flipped Hank the bird, and walked over to Fowler’s office.

“You look shit, Reed. Are you trying to infect all my officers?” Fowler said when Gavin closed the door.

“Not sick,” Gavin lied. “Captain,” he added, at Fowler’s irritated look.

Fowler stared Gavin down. Gavin stared back. After a few tense seconds, Fowler broke, looking skyward and muttering something about pigheaded employees.

“Was there anything else?” Gavin asked.

Fowler sighed. “I’ve got a new case for you and Nines,” he said. “ _Only_ if you cover your goddamn mouth when you cough.”

Gavin promised he would and headed back to his desk.

_

When Nines arrived at work, Gavin was talking with Fowler. While waiting for Gavin to finish up, he’d been chatting with Connor, who was sitting on top of Hank’s desk. Hank didn’t seem to mind.

“Hank thinks Detective Reed should go home,” Connor said.

“What? Why?” Nines asked. He lowered his voice. “Was he being more of an asshole than usual?”

Hank laughed. “No more than usual. He’s-” Hank broke off, seeing Gavin walking towards them. “See for yourself.”

“We’ve got a new case,” Gavin said to Nines in greeting.

“And good morning to you-” Nines said, turning to face Gavin, breaking off when he saw his face. Gavin had huge dark circles underneath his eyes. He looked paler than usual and had a sheen of sweat across his forehead. “Gavin… you look-”

“Why is everyone so obsessed with how I look today?” Gavin snapped. 

“Not _just_ today,” Hank muttered, looking at Nines meaningfully.

Gavin, thankfully, hadn’t seemed to hear Hank’s comment, sinking into his desk chair and turning away from the group.

Nines made eye contact with Hank and mimed slitting his throat. Hank winked.

“You _are_ running a temperature, Detective,” Connor said.

Gavin spun around. “Stop scanning me, plastic,” he threatened. Connor held up his hands good naturedly.

Nines scanned Gavin, wanting to see for himself. Gavin’s scan _was_ slightly concerning. He had an elevated heart rate, a high temperature, and nothing substantial in his bloodstream.

“You too, Nines?” Gavin said, scowling. 

“Just double checking,” Nines said. “You should go home.”

Gavin ignored Nines’ comment. “Don’t you all have things to _do_?” he huffed. 

“Eh,” Hank said.

“Well,” Connor said.

“You’re my partner. We have things to do _together_ ,” Nines pointed out.

Gavin threw up his hands.

“I’ll bring you some coffee,” Nines said.

_

An hour later, Gavin was asleep on his desk, head resting on crossed arms. Nines shrugged off his jacket, laying it over Gavin’s shoulders. He’d noticed Gavin shivering earlier.

Hank whistled. “He must really be out of it,” he said.

“Yes,” Nines agreed. “That, and I put NyQuil in the coffee I brought him.”

“You did not,” Hank said, laughing.

Nines shrugged. “Detective Reed can’t go into the field like this. I thought I would get some paperwork done.”

“You little shit,” Hank said, in awe. 

“It was actually Connor who told me about NyQuil. That you’ve used it before, when you’re sick,” Nines admitted.

“You two and your fucking mind meld,” Hank said, not unfondly.

Gavin mumbled something unintelligible, shifting in his seat, but not waking.

“That shit is more powerful than a fuckin’ tranquilizer,” Hank said, shaking his head. “Reed probably shouldn’t drive himself home….” 

Nines watched the steady rise and fall of Gavin’s shoulders. “I’ll drive him.”

_

“Gavin,” Nines said. 

“Go away,” Gavin mumbled.

“ _Gavin_ ,” Nines repeated, gently shaking Gavin’s shoulder.

“M’ sleeping,” Gavin said. 

“I _know_ ,” Nines said, exasperated.

Gavin could tell from Nines’ tone he was smiling. Though Gavin felt like his eyes were glued shut, he forced them open to see for himself.

“Hey,” Nines said, mouth quirking to the side. Nines was leaning down, hand still on Gavin’s shoulder, their faces inches away from each other. _His eyes_ , Gavin thought, _were even prettier up close._ Reluctantly, Gavin sat up. Nines straightened out.

Gavin stretched his neck, wincing. Then, noticing the darkness outside. “What time is it?”

Nines avoided Gavin’s gaze. “Five,” he said quietly. 

“Five,” Gavin repeated. “ _Five?_ ”

“Your comprehension skills are unparalleled,” Nines said drily.

Gavin stood up, squeezing his eyes shut as his vision blacked out for a few seconds. He felt Nines’ hands on his shoulders, steadying him. 

Gavin opened his eyes. “I can’t believe you let me sleep _all_ day,” he said

“I can’t believe you came into work when you’re so clearly impaired,” Nines said, stepping back and letting his hands drop to his sides.

“That was just headrush,” Gavin grumbled, glancing at where Nines’ hands had been resting. Where he’d expected to see his own leather jacket, he saw Nines’ white one. Gavin looked at Nines questioningly.

“You were shivering this morning,” Nines said simply.

“I-” Gavin slipped Nines’ jacket off and handed it to Nines, eyes averted. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Nines said. “Now give me your keys.”

_

Nines parked in front of Gavin’s apartment building and turned off the car.

Gavin broke the silence. “So, you drive like an old person.”

“I do not,” Nines protested. “My driving is in line with state regulations-”

“Like an old person-”

“And that is not how you thank someone for keeping you from crashing your car into a ditch,” Nines finished.

“Thank you,” Gavin said, rolling his eyes. “For stealing my keys and forcing me to rate you five stars on Uber.”

“Uber?” Nines asked.

“Never mind,” Gavin said, smiling.

Earlier, when Nines had demanded Gavin surrender his keys, Gavin _had_ thought about mentioning that he felt a lot better after sleeping all day. Plus, he’d driven himself to work feeling much worse. But the truth was, Gavin wanted to spend more time with Nines. And maybe, Gavin hoped tentatively, Nines wanted to spend more time with him, too.

_

“Your food selection is atrocious,” Nines said from the kitchen.

“How would you know? You don’t even eat!” Gavin called from the living room couch.

“I’ve seen the fridge at the DPD. And Hank’s pantry,” Nines said. “Both of which have much more available to work with.”

Nines appeared a few minutes later with a bowl full of Ramen. “How are you alive?” he asked, handing the bowl to Gavin. “All you have is moldy fruit and three different types of coffee beans.”

“And Ramen,” Gavin pointed out.

“Which is hardly appropriate sustenance,” Nines said.

“I survive on pure will alone,” Gavin said. “And takeout,” he added, taking a sip of broth.

Nines pushed Gavin’s outstretched legs off the couch so he could sit. Gavin set his bowl on the coffee table.

“Can I ask you something?” Gavin said.

“Sure,” Nines said.

Gavin looked down at his lap. “Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“Doing what?”

“Driving me home, feeding me…”

“You’re sick,” Nines said carefully. “You’re my partner”

Gavin’s face fell. “So, it’s just about work.” 

“No!” Nines said quickly.

Gavin looked sharply at Nines, whose LED circled yellow.

“It’s not?” Gavin asked.

“No,” Nines repeated. “I-” Nines met Gavin’s eyes. “I care about you.”

Gavin swallowed. “I care about you, too,” he said, eyes darting between Nines’ eyes and his mouth.

Then they both moved forward at the same time, lips crashing together. Gavin cupped Nines’ face and Nines combed his hands through Gavin’s hair.

Gavin pulled back to breathe. “You’re not gonna-” Nines kissed him again “-get sick from me, right?” Gavin finished.

Nines raised an eyebrow. “Androids can’t get sick.”

“Just making sure,” Gavin said, pulling Nines back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> (Later)  
> Nines: I put NyQuil in your coffee btw  
> Gavin: ... I thought you short circuited while making it
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
